


Special Moments

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confession, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Skinny Dipping, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Swimming.”“Bathing.”A thick brow went up, a suspicious glance thrown at Ignis.“We were bathing, then we decided to swim.”  Ignis amended.  He looked down, thankful the water was murky enough to hide their bodies and just how close Noctis was to him.“Interesting way to swim.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	Special Moments

“Good morning, Specs.”

Ignis blinked as his eyes adjusted to the world outside of the tent. He’d woken up alone, which was strange by itself, but now he was faced with a well awake Noctis holding a plate of food out to him.

Ignis removed his glasses and wiped a cloth over them, just to be sure.

“Went ahead and made breakfast. Not a five star meal but it’ll do it’s job. Come eat.”

“Where’s Gladio? Prompto?” 

“Out for a run.” A plate was shoved under Ignis’s nose. “Eat up. We’ve got somewhere to be.” 

“Do we now?” Ignis raised a brow but took the plate. Noctis grabbed his own and took a seat with a muttered “yep” and Ignis joined him. The sun was barely risen, still just a soft glow on the horizon. Much too early for his dear prince who was usually the last to waken. He’d play along for now, if this was something so important Noctis was sacrificing his rest over it.

The eggs were over done, but he’d rather that than raw. Noctis had even attempted to sauté some vegetable for him, but Ignis noticed none on his friend’s plate. He smiled as he ate, earning a grin back from Noctis. Ignis tucked the moment away with the others he kept close to his heart. They placated him over his complicated feelings toward the prince. Moments that were nice to look upon, memories of happy times, big and small, while he dealt with the fact that soon Noctis would be married. Their lives would soon be forever changed once this journey met it’s end. Ignis would still have those smiles, the laughs, the sense of Noctis just being there with him, even if they end up apart.

As soon as his plate was empty Noctis snatched it away. He piled them up to the side of their camp and grabbed his shoes. “Let’s go.” Ignis sighed. He’d have to clean those later before they left. He knew they needed to get those frogs to Sania and continue their journey to Altissia, but he was also very aware that this trip was a way for all of them to spend time together, a few detours couldn’t hurt.

And whatever Noctis had planned he was very adamant about it. So, as he so often did, Ignis acquiesced and fetched his boots.

—

“Don’t tell me you lost the frogs.” Ignis really didn’t feel like tracking them down once again. Yet, here they were, back at the lake in Duscae.

“I didn’t!” Noctis stood close to the water. He paused though and his hand twitched. Ignis recognized the movement of Noctis reaching out to the Armiger. “They’re still there.”

“Alive?” Ignis prompted and he bit back a smile as Noctis hesitates long enough to reach out once again.”

“Yes, Ignis, they’re alive.” Noctis turned to face him, the sun reflecting the lake behind him. Beautiful. Always beautiful to Ignis because he was hopeless and in too deep.

“Then what, pray tell, are we doing back here?” Ignis had a pretty good idea but why Noctis didn’t just tell him he wanted to go fishing was beyond him. 

“This lake’s pretty tame. I thought we could go for a swim.” 

“A...swim?” Ignis eyed the water with apprehension. He’s seen dirtier water. He’s seen cleaner too though, too. He pushed his glasses up, more out of habit than actually needing to. “What brought this on?”

Noctis shrugged and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. Ignis forced his gaze to follow it, staring at the black material against soggy grass. 

“We used to swim all the time.”

Ignis swallowed, eyes still trained anywhere except Noctis. This was nothing new. They’d shared locker room space and even now as they camped and spent nights and days in close quarters, Ignis could handle it. Those times he knew what was coming, the times to bathe or change clothes. 

This was not a usual time, his heart and body unprepared.

“Iggy?”

Ignis looked despite himself. Noctis had his pants and shoes off and his fingers were slipped past the band of his underwear. Gods above-

“The citadel.” Ignis blurted. “We swam at the citadel. And you only did it because you hated running.” Gladio made Noctis run when the young prince started training. Ignis wasn’t a big fan of running either, so on days they trained together he opted for the large heated pool. Noctis complained minimally, Ignis didn’t have to deal with hard impact on his knees, everyone’s was happy.

“I liked swimming with you.” 

“We didn’t plan for swimming. Our trunks-“

“We’ll skinny dip.” And just to show how serious he was, Noctis pushed his underwear down and stepped in the water. Something off to the side scattered into the bushes, thankfully giving Ignis a reason to jerk his head away.

“We’re not children. And I highly doubt there’s anything good in that lake.”

“Lighten up, Ignis. And there’s nothing in here we couldn’t handle. Or are you gonna let me swim with the potential monsters all by myself?”

Damn him. Damn him for knowing exactly how to get Ignis to do what he wants. Not that it’s hard for Noctis to begin with, but Ignis usually can push back some. 

“Fine. Turn away.” He peeked over at Noctis who was thankfully waist deep in the water. “I’m waiting.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna be shy about this?” 

This wasn’t a locker room, this wasn’t an emergency, this wasn’t a quick change of clothes or application of first aid.

“Do you want me to join you or not?”

With a loud exaggerated sigh Noctis finally turned around. Ignis slowly began to undress. He started with his glasses, folding them up and locating a relatively safe spot for them to lay on. He’d have to clean them thoroughly, no doubt, later. Next his shirt, starting with the buttons at the cuffs, deftly opening them like countless times before. His shoes, socks, and pants soon followed. Ignis briefly entertained the idea of leaving his underwear on but they were white so it wouldn’t matter much once wet.

Ifrit give him strength. The underwear was pulled down and Ignis made haste to the water.

“Can I turn around now?”

“No.” Ignis kept going until the water reaches his navel. He was never a fan of being undressed in front of people, preferring even to wear layers. He was especially self conscious of being naked in front of the man he’d fallen in love with. “You can turn around.”

“Finally.” Noctis sounds around and pushed back further into the lake. “You coming?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and moved to follow. The water was warmer than he expected and the area was actually quite peaceful. No killer bees to be seen, no garula roaming about nearby. The water hit Ignis chest deep when Noctis suddenly went under.

“Noct!”

Ignis just started to move when Noctis popped back up, spitting some water out and laughing. “Found the deep end.” He pushed his bangs back and rubbed his nose, blowing the water out of it. 

Ignis felt off kilter, his heart rate already up from the burst of adrenaline that comes when he thinks Noctis is in danger. Then it goes up even more at the sight of his prince, his friend, wet and glistening and, by the gods, nude right in front of him. He wanted to scold him, tell him to pay more attention to his surroundings. He also wanted to kiss him stupid.

“Ignis, race you to the other side!” 

—  
As the sun crept higher in the sky Ignis’s anxieties lessened. He and Noctis raced, did some laps (to make Gladio happy, Noctis explained), splashed each other. All in all, it was fun. No worries, just spending time with Noctis. Ignis didn’t even dwell much on the state of their undress, too happy to have this morning with Noctis and see him smiling so much.

After everything, his prince needed this.

“I’ve really missed this.”

Ignis cracked open an eye where he floated on his back. Noctis was floating as well, eyes on the sky’s

“Swimming? I suppose it has been a while.”

“Mm. That too.”

“Too?”

The water was disturbed as Noctis dropped and doggy paddled over. “I’ve missed...hanging out with you. Alone. Without citadel stuff or Insomnia or...or my dad, to worry about.” 

Ignis righted himself as well, feet barely touching the bottom. “Well, after we get you and Lady Lunafreya married and settled, we can try to schedule some time together. To socialize.” It was laughable, they both knew they’d be too busy. Even with the marriage deals would need to be made, retribution, rebuilding—

There was a lot of work ahead of them.

“...I don’t want to marry her, Ignis.”

“Wha-

“I’m only doing it because dad...because it’s what needs to be done. She’s the same. We care about each other but...it’s not a marriage for love or whatever.” Noctis emphasized with a shrug.

“...or whatever.” Ignis repeated, dumbfounded. “Noct. I-I don’t really see a way out of this one.”

“I know. And it’s okay. But I need you to know I don’t love her. Like that.” Noctis’s face began to flush and Ignis felt his own heat up in response.

He couldn’t let himself hope—

“And,” his voice cracked. Ignis coughed and tried again. “and why do you need me to know this? Have you already spoken to the others?”

“No...”. Noctis looked to the side. “I just didn’t want you to think I loved her. That this was more than...convenience.”

“Noct, what are you trying to say?” It couldn’t be, could it? The sun must be getting to them both, the Duscae heat starting to set in.

“I-“. Noctis took a deep breath and turned his head, with what looked to be great pain in doing so.” Their eyes locked and Ignis bit the inside of his cheek. “I love you.”

Everything felt as if it stopped. Ignis couldn’t see anything other than Noctis, couldn’t hear the sounds of life around them, couldn’t feel the water or the breeze. 

Noctis loved him. Noctis loved him back.

“-nis? Look, I know this is weird. It has to be, right? You probably don’t feel the same, but you were my first friend and you’ve always been there for me. You’re hot and-“

Ignis put his hands on Noctis’s cheeks, squeezing them a bit before kissing him, effectively silencing him. He let himself linger, chapped lips against his own slowly relaxing and giving way to the kiss.

“Do you meant it, Noct?” He asked once the kiss broke, noses still touching. 

“Of course I do. It’s you I want by my side, Ignis.”

Another kiss, followed by another, and another. His lips against Noct’s throat, hands in his hair. Noctis pressed close and eventually ended up with his legs wrapped around Ignis’s waist as their mouths parted and tongues explored.

Noctis had just started grinding against him when they heard a loud snap and cry. Ignis turned, as if to shield Noctis with his own bod, while the prince raised his arm from Ignis’s shoulder. A gun materialized and was pointed where Ignis could see movement.

“Woah there, girl!” Gladio’s gruff voice called out and Ignis froze. Noctis must have as well, since neither moved as two orange chocobos appeared carrying their friends.

“There they are!” Prompto cried. “The big guy thought you’d be mad at us for being gone so long but looks like you two are goofing off too.” Prompto teased, his chocobo going around in circles.

Gladio led his closer to the water and that finally prompted Noctis to dismiss the gun. “What exactly are you two doing?” He asked, ignoring Prompto’s plea for some assistance.

“Swimming.”

“Bathing.”

A thick brow went up, a suspicious glance thrown at Ignis.

“We were bathing, then we decided to swim.” Ignis amended. He looked down, thankful the water was murky enough to hide their bodies and just how close Noctis was to him.

“Interesting way to swim.”

“Back cramps!” Noctis yelled, causing Ignis to wince. “I started getting back cramps. Iggy was making sure I didn’t drown.”

Gladio seemed to soften at that, suspicion melting into concern. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. But I think we earned a lazy day. We’ll take those frogs back in the morning.”

“Another night of camping?”

“Yeah.” Noctis have a thumbs up and Gladio huffed.

“Alright. Then I think we’re gonna head back to Wiz’s. See you back at camp later.”

“Come join after your swim!” Prompto called out, chocobo finally listening to him. 

“Sure!” Noctis waved while Ignis tried to calm down. Once they were gone Noctis heaved a sigh and let his head fall on Ignis’s shoulder. “Well that was a boner killer.”

“Mm. Gladio has questioned me about my feelings before. He no doubt will later.”

“Yeah? How long have you had these feelings?”

“A few years now, actually. You?”

“Heh. Since high school. Prompto will probably ask me too. But he’s known about how I’ve felt since school too.”

“Ah.” That was encouraging. He hoped their friends would be okay with it. Supportive even. 

“You know, we could pick up where we left off.” Noctis wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I think we should head back.” Noctis frowned and Ignis continued. “We can resume things there. I’d rather not get too crazy in a questionable lake.”

“Hm. Fair. Let’s go!” Noctis let go and hurried toward his clothes. Ignis shook his head.

“So eager.” Though, he was the same.

Ignis would worry about the interrogation and how they would make this work later. Today, he was just going to enjoy all the moments Noctis gives him.


End file.
